


Like the Archangel of Love

by SkyPrincess33



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPrincess33/pseuds/SkyPrincess33
Summary: Misa might have been seen as a dumb girl but when love comes in she's surely no dummy.





	

From the day she was a little girl Misa had been told that love conquers all. Growing up she took this to heart and tried to spread love to whomever she met although making people happy was tiresome and it made her feel empty when her special someone still isn't there. Misa has had crushes before and most just wanted her due to her beauty.

In spite of all the glamor, make up, and bubbliness Misa doesn't want someone to love her only because she has a pretty face. The day her parents died was the day she changed and due to lonliness was a love starved puppy. The depression never went away and she hides it through her happy go lucky facade. As she went on with life Misa realized that even love can't always border on the good side.

When she discovered who Kira was something snapped and changed again. The Misa who had always been helpful and loving resurfaced only this time it seemed to be a more warped version of her. She loved Light because he saved her from the depression and emptiness she felt after her parents died. For once she felt like she had a purpose to do something in her life and that was to help Kira.

She felt that feeling of love once again when she entered into her new life of helping Light. She knew what he was doing was wrong but she knew that in these odds love can be twisted and her devotion must remain faithful. She loved Kira and was doing this for him but Misa knows that there are people suffering and being the caring person she makes herself out to be decides for this reason to join Kira. She wants to see others be happy with peace thanks to her and Light.

When Light turns her away and treats her like a used ragdoll Misa feels her heart breaking. Although she bears with it befause she's doing this for love and she wanted a future with Light. He promised to make her his Goddess and with the world cleansed away fom criminals and bad people love would take place and rule over. Misa also knows that this means taking innocence away but therd's always as way to get it back.

When L died she felt a bit sad but killing hindrances was something she got used to and guilt was foreign to her now. Light and her would rule this world together and being Kira is hard but Misa knows it's worth it. She finds her morality decreasing but she puts that aside because Light needs her and she needs him. When you love someone you'd do anything for them and when you do something for love you also want to spread it around too.

Misa isn't religious but she once heard that Raphael was an archangel associated with love and happiness. That gives her an idea and when things turn out bad she finds herself praying to the angel and hopes for the best. When Light seems to not want her at all she knows that she's being used but...Misa doesn't care anymore. She sees that deep down Light can be loving and she wants to protect him from harm.

Misa may be seen as a dumb girl but when it comes to love she's certainly no dummy. She knows how fragile life can be and her love and endless devotion to Light proves to her that love is good but can be toxic. Misa doesn't want to lose her the person who gave purpose to her life and showed her how purity and impurity can be divided as Kira. Because like the archangel of love she wants to have hope be spread around and by finding her purpose in loving Light and helping him Misa couldn't find a better way to know how to love and be a devotee to the significance of what life is and all it's complexity. In the end Misa Amane believes that love can conquer all and even of it seems wrong what must be done is more important but you do it out of a true purpose. 

Little did the oblivious and warped blonde haired girl know that the man she devoted herself to doesn't believe in love and that loving him had become a downfall.


End file.
